Hajime no Unmei Hajime's Fate
by HelenScott
Summary: This story takes place during episode 25 of the anime. It's an alternate version of the events that happen when Mika and Furata confront Hajime in the weapons room. Rated M for Rape, Violence and Language.


This story takes place during episode 25 of the anime. It's an alternate version of the events that happen when Mika and Furata confront Hajime in the weapons room. Sort of me just wondering if Hajime is really a lost cause or if he could change if someone just showed him some kindness- even if the circumstances are totally twisted :p It's complete on it's own but I could see adding a follow-up chapter. Let me know what you think!! Rated M for Rape, Violence and Language.

I do not own any of these awesome characters. Ja, mata ato de! :D

*********************************************************************************************************************

The bookstore owner, Furata, and the girl, Mika, both lay unmoving on the floor.

Hajime, gun in hand, surveyed his current situation and giggled.

"_I can't believe the old man fell for it. AGAIN._" he thought to himself. Honestly, people were so stupid sometimes. They really were. He turned his attention back to the large cache of weapons behind him. He rummaged through it looking for something interesting.

"_Ryuji, that fuck, is probably up there boring everyone with some philosophical diatribe. Trying to make some worthless point or get in what he thinks are some witty last words before blowing their heads off. Moron. I'm sick of him anyway. I'll let him get rid of those two assholes for me, then I'll take him out too._" Hajime smirked. He thought back on how that teacher sliced open Ryuji's forehead when he dropped his guard. "_Tsk. I would never have let some bitch get the better of me. Useless._"

Some rustling and incoherent mumbling brought his thoughts back into the room. He glanced over his shoulder. It was Furata.

"Ah. Still alive, are we?" He mused. "I'm slightly impressed."

Furata clenched his jaw in fury. It was the only part of his body he could still move.

"What is wrong with you! You...you're nothing but a...a monster!" Spat Furata. Hajime frowned.

"Yeah, ok, you don't need to talk anymore. Ever."

He picked up a grenade and studied it. Spying some fishing line, he got an idea.

"You know, I thought I'd finished you off- but it's actually more fun this way."

He walked over to Furata who shrank back as much as he could. Hajime easily grabbed him by the throat and shoved the grenade in his mouth. He proceeded to tie one end of the fishing line to the pin. Furata stared at him in horror. Remembering the girl, Hajime stood up.

"Don't go anywhere now," He quipped as he walked over to Mika.

She stared shakily up at him as he approached, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Mr. Furata..." she called softly.

Hajime laughed and grabbed a hold of her hair. He walked back toward Furata, dragging Mika behind him and throwing her to the other side, her head hitting the floor with a thud. Hajime stood pondering how he could amuse himself while he was waiting for Ryuji.

"Now, how about we have some fun before you go." He glanced at Furata, who scowled at him, then at Mika, whose eyes were closed.

His eyes moved slowly over Mika's body. The suit she wore was skin tight. His stomach twinged as an unfamiliar feeling began to come over him. He unconsciously licked his lips as he took in her flat stomach, full breasts and now hardened nipples as they rose and fell slightly with her breathing. He took a step toward Mika. Furata noticed the twisted look on his face and began yelling at him.

"You...I know what you're thinking! You just stay away from that girl you sick pervert!"

Annoyed, Hajime swiftly walked over and kicked him in the head repeatedly until he stopped moving. Turning back to Mika, he sat down, straddling her body. She made no attempt to push him off, obviously unconscious. The room was quiet now. Hajime removed his gloves and brought his hands up to rest on her sides. He cautiously began moving them, tracing the contours of her body with his fingertips. He stared, fixated, like she was some sort of alien being he had never seen before. He brought his right hand up to her breast. He cupped it in his hand and squeezed it gently, running his thumb over her nipple. He watched her face closely for a reaction, but her expression remained unchanged. He ran his hands over her chest and down to her stomach. A nervous excitement was building in him. He shifted uncomfortably in his position.

Then, as if the trance he was in was suddenly broken, he lunged forward, pulling Mika's head up, searching for a way to get her suit off. Finding the zipper for the top half of the suit, he unzipped it, pulled her arms out of it, and flung it to the side. He did the same with the bottom half, swearing impatiently as he maneuvered her out of the tightly clinging material.

She lay naked on the floor in front of him. Her long dark hair was splayed out, contrasting with her pale porcelain-like skin which was flawless, save for several nasty bruises she had received earlier that day. The only other color came from her small, dark pink nipples. Hajime took in the sight of her. His erection strained against his suit. He wanted nothing more than to be out of it.

He jumped up and quickly, almost frantically, stripped out of his suit and tossed it out of the way. He knelt down in front of Mika again.

"Now, the best way to do this..." He contemplated for a few seconds.

Grabbing her right leg, he laid it straight out in front of her. Then he took her left leg and brought it up so it was bent at the knee. That should do, he thought.

He studied the area between her legs. He knew the concept, although he had never actually done this before.

"How difficult can it be?" He thought. "Look at all the idiots that have kids!"

The thought made him laugh. Taking it in his hand, he positioned his cock at her entrance, then moved forward to lay on top of her. He looked at her face again. It was unchanged. Biting his lip, he steadied himself by grasping her shoulder with his left hand. With one last glance at her face, he thrust his hips forward and pushed inside her.

He gasped, surprised at how good it felt. She was warm and soft inside, and her tight hole gripped him firmly. He lay unmoving for a few seconds taking in the new sensation, breathing heavier, his heart racing. Then, carefully, he pulled back a ways, then thrust in again. "Huh." He moaned as the motion sent shockwaves through his body. This was incredible!

Up until now, Hajime had never given much thought to women. His only real interaction with one had been with his mother.

"And that was just when she wanted to beat the shit out of me!" He said bitterly.

He thrust into Mika a little harder.

"Then when I finally got up the courage to tell my dad, she said I lied about it, and HE beat the shit out of me." Hajime was only vaguely aware that he was saying all of this out loud.

"I ended up in the hospital for 2 months!" He began thrusting even harder.

"With...six...teen...broken...bones!" He yelled, thrusting to punctuate every word. The memories of that time came flooding back all of a sudden. He remembered lying in that hospital bed, terrified and in pain, with no one to turn to.

"Why did that happen to me!?" He pounded his fist on the floor. "Why did they think they could treat me that way!!"

He was now moving at a fast, almost frantic pace. It wasn't until he saw the teardrops on her chest that he realized he was crying. _What the fuck is this? When is the last time I cried? At least ten years ago...guess I've finally lost my mind. _Tears continued to stream down his face as he slammed into her again and again.

He gripped Mika's shoulder and lay his head on her chest. As the sensation got more intense, he dug his fingernails into her skin. His climax was close. He was moaning with each thrust- an equal mix of pleasure and anguish. His cries filled the room and echoed down the hallway. His body trembled as he neared his limit. He thrust once, twice, three times- he cried out as his orgasm hit, rocking him with waves of pleasure, clinging to Mika as he came deep inside her.

Hajime collapsed on top of her, sobbing, physically and emotionally drained. He had no sense of time as sixteen years of pent-up emotion poured out of him. He no longer cared about the game or why he was there. Eventually, he calmed down, exhausted. His breathing slowed to a rhythmic pace. He lay still, listening to Mika's heartbeat, sniffling every so often. The room was quiet once more. Only then was he aware that someone was gently stroking his head. Only then did he realize that Mika was holding him back.


End file.
